bueniafandomcom-20200214-history
Noah "Blank" Taylor
Blank is one of my main characters. He is a cyborg and has lived for a very long time. Origin story One day, one of the the Chadorian princes, Elliot Harridan, was travelling through the mountains and came across Buenia’s home. He had heard the stories of people who met an untimely death when they interfered with her, so he decided to just pass it by. However, with him was a foolish young knight named Noah Taylor, who thought it best that the party could rest in the palace. He hadn’t heard the legend, and firmly believed it was the best option. He ended up going up to the palace alone, to retrieve supplies and bring it back down to the camp they would set up below, despite what Elliot had advised. When he entered the doors of the castle, he found piles and piles of old things, someone’s giant hoard that they have assembled over years and years. He made his way through the teetering towers of junk, eventually finding a large kitchen. He filled two jugs with water and collected a basket or three of food and began carrying them back down the mountain. It was a long way to where Prince Elliot had set up camp, and Noah found himself wishing he had company. Almost as soon as he thought that, a little boy appeared by his side, walking with him. Noah attempted to talk to him, ask who he was or where he was from, but the boy didn't say anything. When the two of them reached camp, Noah went straight to the prince. the moment the boy laid eyes on the prince, the boy turned into a dragon, and proceeded to burn down the entire camp. During the time, Buenia kidnapped Prince Elliot Harridan, and did the classic “lecture and then curse you” spiel. (a specific quote- “A leader must be punished for the transgressions of his soldiers.”) When Noah finally regained consciousness, most of the camp had been destroyed and the prince was gone. After a day of searching without finding the prince, the remaining members of the party returned to give King Harridan the sad news. The king was angry with Noah for failing to protect his son and banished him, and told him the only way he could return was with prince Elliot. So Noah went away, returning to the place Elliot had been lost. He searched in the mountains for a while with no luck, eventually returning to Buenia’s palace. There he found Buenia, sitting in her living room. All the piles of junk were gone. He demanded to know where the Prince was and she told him, calmly, to 'look in the basement.' He went downstairs, the door locking behind him, trapping him. Out of the darkness came a snake monster, their face in shadow. Noah drew his sword and battled, eventually stabbing through the heart. The spell that was on the beast lifted as it died, revealing that it was Prince Elliot, cursed to look like a snake monster. Noah gathered his body and returned to the Prometheus to have a funeral. There, the king had a ritual performed on his dead son, reincarnating him as a snake. Noah looked after the snake for years, and it never seemed to die, and it always looked at him with a sense of knowing and appreciation, like Elliot was still in there somewhere. After the mishap with the prince, Noah decided to turn his life around. He would stop training for the king, and instead be like… a vigilante justice guy. Instead of staying in the ranks of a soldier and doing whatever he says, he continued training in various fighting styles, and even began teaching his own. He changed his name to Blank, like a blank slate, to signify the change in his life. Department of Protection Later in Blank's life, he founded an organization called Department of Protection, which keeps tabs on many individuals around the world and monitors for cruelty, crime and carelessness. He (through science) became a cyborg. He has lived for a long time but has a horrible memory. Because of his knight training, he prefers to work in the field. He and others trains groups of people in various fighting styles and useful skills to use in the field. Derrick and Grune Forhaven are currently training there.